Unexpected
by xSummerSan
Summary: Nick is speechless, and of course, Ellis is totally clueless. Did you really think this would have a plot? Oh, please! HA!


When Nick had gotten home from one of his usual gambling nights, he didn't know what to expect. He sure as hell didn't expect to see a shirtless Ellis prancing around the kitchen, making dinner. An uneven tune of a Midnight Riders song drifted from his lips while he mixed up the soup he was making for his lover (and himself, for that matter). The conman couldn't help but stare at the jeans he was wearing, riding low on his hips and showing a fair amount of skin. Ellis's head perked up when he heard footsteps from behind, and spun around with a huge grin on his face, scampering forward to give Nick a huge hug, his bare chest pressing up against Nick's.

"Welcome home, darlin'," Ellis purred, pulling back and patting his lover's cheek. Nick swallowed, seeing that Ellis's hipbones even peeked out of his trousers, the trail of hair that led from his chest to his groin waterfalling down into his pants. When Nick didn't say anything, Ellis cocked his head, confused, and poked his cheek.

"Yew okay there, man? Yer scarin' me…" The hick pressed, but Nick shook his head once he came to his senses and grabbed Ellis's wrists, restricting any further movement. He gasped when his lover swooped forward and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss, a flurry of teeth and tongues. The Southerner let out a desperate whimper, to which Nick smirked. He let go of the boy's wrists to let Ellis wrap his arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Nick grabbed at the curls on his head, tugging on them, his little lover moaning against his lips. That was one thing Ellis loved about Nick; he always would tug his hair. Now they both had their fair share of kinks, but Ellis's favourite was hair-pulling. Nick smirked and led him into the kitchen, pressing him against the wall, letting their scents mingle and their mixed-up body heat become impossibly steamy.

Ellis was about to say something to his lover when they pulled back, the boy's eyes hazy with lust and plump lips swollen with the sucking and biting Nick had done to them, but Nick just simply covered his mouth, grinning like a shark.

"Y'know what, El… you talk way too much. You're just a damn big piece of eye candy begging to be sucked," Nick husked, shooting him a lewd grin and making sure Ellis was balanced against the wall when he kissed and nipped at the boy's bare neck, renewing some of the hickeys he had made that were starting to fade. Ellis shuddered at Nick's comment, digging his nails into Nick's suit-clad back and rutting up against him. Nick grinned once again and bit down, the Southerner letting out a startled yelp that was quickly transformed into a hum of pure pleasure. The conman licked at the mark he had formed with his teeth and planted a tender kiss onto it, Ellis letting out a little sigh at the motion. Nick traced his hands up the younger man's toned chest, circling his thumb over a nipple and teasing it with the digit, causing Ellis to shiver in anticipation.

"Nick… n-no teasin', ah want'chu…" Ellis whined.

"I have other plans…" Nick whispered into his ear, giving the lobe a couple experimental licks. Nick swooped the boy up into his arms and carried him back into the living area, throwing him down on the couch and simply _loving_ how Ellis landed with his legs spread wide, ready for him. Nick trailed heated kisses down the boy's golden-skinned chest, the boy shivering; he knew Nick well enough to know _fairly well_ where this was going. The gambler rubbed his nose against the little blonde hairs on his lower torso, making short use of his hands and jerking the zipper down, impatiently shoving his jeans down his legs. Ellis let out a low whine when Nick nuzzled the bulge formed within his boxers, even giving it a light kiss. Suddenly, Nick jerked the underwear down Ellis's legs, the boy letting out a gasp at the sudden exposure. Nick settled between Ellis's legs and rubbed the boy's shaft, teasing his perineum with his other hand then ghosting his fingers against the younger man's scrotum.

"Prepare yourself, baby," Nick growled playfully and without warning, started nibbling on the tip of Ellis's member, licking at the base of the head. Ellis let out a short whimper, turning into a moan of pleasure when Nick took the head into his mouth, gradually sinking deeper. Ellis reached down and grabbed some of Nick's ebony strands of hair into his fist, encouraging him even more.

"_Ahhhh fuck… _shit yeah, oh _fuck, _baby…" Ellis groaned loudly, arching his back when Nick grazed his bottom front teeth against the shaft, swirling his tongue around the slick, hot skin. The gambler would have whispered something dirty by now, but his mother taught him not to speak with his mouth full; definitely if it was his lover occupying his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

Nick already felt Ellis's cock start twitching in his mouth, threatening to release any second now. He thought of it as an achievement that he was able to get Ellis coming so frequently and easily, and how loud Ellis would moan his name.

"Ah, ah, AHHN! Fuck, _Niiiiiiiiiick_!" Ellis chanted his lover's name while his seed emptied into Nick's mouth, the Northerner catching all of what he could give. Nick pulled back and kneeled there, his eyes closed while he savoured the taste of Ellis, and then swallowed, licking the corners of his lips where the semen still ran down. Ellis took a deep breath and pulled Nick back on top of him, wrapping his arms around Nick.

"Mmm… if that's gon' be yer reaction whenever yew come home an' ah'm half naked, ah should always do this…" the Southerner chuckled sleepily, patting Nick's back affectionately.

"El, if you did that, you'd be milked dry and your ass would be sore," Nick chuckled, rolling over so Ellis was cuddled up into his chest. Nick suddenly lifted his head and sniffed. "Do… you smell something burning?"

Ellis yelped loudly and jumped off, scurrying to the kitchen, Nick following behind. The smoke alarm went off, Ellis frantically trying to wave away the large cloud of dark grey smoke emitting from the pot of stew. The boy switched off the oven and blushed furiously, his head hanging guiltily.

"Um, let's just order pizza, 'kay, sport?" Nick chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

All Ellis could do was laugh.


End file.
